the_roleplay_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
FNaF OCs PART TWO
King Name: King Apperance: King Is A Withered And Tattered Crocdile (LONG LIVE AUSTRALIAAAAA!!!!). On The Right Side Of His Face His Skin Is Teared Off, Revealing His Endo-Skull. King Has A Bent Tail That Is Half Fabric Half Endo-Tail. His Right Eye Is An Endo-Eye, With A Red Glowing Dot. His Other Eyes Is A Grey-Red. His Teeth Are Incredibly Sharp. Sometimes He Wears A Brown Withered Leather Jacket. Persona: Sly And Cunning, King Is Hardly Seem While On The Hunt. He HATES All Animatronics, Even Evil Ones. Backstory: Unknown Addition Info: Speaks In A Australian Accent, Uses Australian Slang, And Does Australian Stuff. Darkfeather Name: Darkfeather Apperance: A Grey cat with Black stripes on her back, Possesed. Personality: Kind when your friends, Fierce when Enimies! Backstory: SpringBonnie's replacement when SpringBonnie needed some Fixing! Addition Info: Her Possesed kid inside is called Katie ;3 Clara Name: Clara Wilson. Apperance: Brown Shoulder-Length Hair, Leopard Print Glasses, Green Hoodie, Grey Mini-Skirt, Black Tights And White Flats. Persona: Sweet And Kind, Yet Will Get Aggresive/Nervous Around Her Doppleganger Lara. Backstory: Clara Grew Up In Sydeny, But At The Age Of Around 12 She Was Taken Into The Magic Realm Because She Was Gifted With Magic. Additional Info: Her Ideal Lover Would Have Magic Like Her. Lance Name:Lance the Snow Pirate Appearance:Has the appearance of a classic and formal pirate captain Persona:Crazy, friendly-ish, hotheaded, creative, imaginative Backstory:Nope, not gonna tell my crazy past Additional Info:He can use the basic materials around him to create weapons. Creep E. Coyote Name: Creep E. Coyote Gender: Male Appearance: I'm a 6' 3 tall 17-year-old teenage boy with a vertical reach that can touch the ceiling. I have facial hair, a lithe but well-muscled body, and can run quite fast, althought my stamina for doing so can get easily drained. Personality: My personality is just like Foxy's, Kramer's, and Papyrus' all thrown together. I'm caring and upbeat most of the time, always slipping in a joke whenever I see the opportunity, although I can sometimes be a bit of a wiseass, intentionally or otherwise. I'm sometimes overly literal, too, and I like to act cryptic and mysterious at times, using ample words. I also do have a bit of a temper, that can get triggered by even the most minor of things, so don't take it too personally if I start getting short with you. Abilities: I have many special powers. I have an incredibly intellectual mind, and I can use it for both good and evil. I also have supernatural powers that seem to have no limitations, as well as spectral energy, but both of these use up mana. I am also able to deploy a seemingly innumerable amount of Halo weapons, and the two that get used the most are the Energy Sword and the Gravity Hammer (not particularly in that order). I'm also able to shape-shift into a heavily tattered animatronic coyote at will, and I can jump into video game worlds, too. But the most powerful ability I have is when I "summon the power", for lack of a better name for it. I just scream out "IN THE NAME OF _______, I SUMMON THE POWER!" and then I get access to dozens more magical abilities. It really drains my mana, though, but it really depends on how many people/places/things I summon the power in the name of, and also how powerful those people/places/things are. Backstory: I joined the wiki. Period. Alignment: True Neutral Kai Oatty Name: Kai Oatty Gender: Male Appearance: Kai looks like Creep E. Coyote, but with several changes; he wears a tattered overcoat, his legs are bionic and similar to Scrappard's, his fingers have drill-like points like the Nightare animatronics do, his teeth are razor-sharp, his pupils are green, and his glasses are jagged. His magic is also orange, the photo-negative color of purple, which is the color of Creep E. Coyote's magic. Personality: The exact opposite of Creep E. Coyote's. Abilities: Kai isn't able to produce any weapons, but he doesn't need to. He's much more skilled at hand-to-hand combat than Creep E. Coyote is, and his supernatural powers/spectral energy greatly exceed his. Backstory: Basically the same as Creep E. Coyote's. Alignment: Chaotic Evil Drake Name: Drake the Python Gender: Male Appearance: Drake is a large, long tattered python with sharp bent teeth. The end of its tail is a metal vibrating blade, used for its shaking movement while it was in use. Magnets surround its insides, covered by the damaged suit. Its eyes are glowing blue, with the right eye exposed. Its suit is dark green, with white blotches and dry blood on it. Personality: Drake is more fierce than a hunter, and shows no signs of peace. He attacks any Human, thing or even animatronic near it. It ignores those that are capable of winning against his assault. He ends a fight in the midst of it if his foe proves a threat. Abilities: The magnets allow Drake to scale walls, and even the ceiling. He is very fast and coils around his victims. He compresses extremely tightly, capable of doing major damage to an animatronic, possible able to destroy one. Backstory: Drake was a python animatronic at Greg's Zoo Food World. He was located in a glass box, hanging from the ceiling. He would tell kids how to operate the toys in there, and would throw in an interesting fact as well. The Zoo Food World was shut down in suspect that a killer had worked there. It was proven true, and a murder was executed. The glass box Drake was encased in was shattered by the body, and its blood spilt onto him. He was used for repairs in the new and improved Greg's Zoo Food Universe. Drake snapped, and viciously murded an employee in front of the children. After evacuation, Drake was locked up, but he was able to lock around the cage and break it. He is now freely roaming around, lurking. Alignment: Hostile Category:Template documentation